


Just Right

by marchtwentyfour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchtwentyfour/pseuds/marchtwentyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that Oh Sehun is always left behind. The question is, is he really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

Everyone looks at Oh Sehun and they have mix of reactions. Some people feel sorry for him, feels their heart ache whenever they see him and wants to do their very best to comfort him and keep him happy. But then there are others who avoids him like the plague, who gives him side eyes and talks behind his back with questions harshly whispered and eyes judging.

“Oh Sehun is left alone once again,” the majority says out loud. They watch him deflate, watch him feel the pin prickle of pain and abandon as someone else walks out of his life once again. They watch him mope, watch him feel sorry for himself and watch him finally get back on his feet to find someone else again.

They say people leave Oh Sehun, but the thing is, was Sehun really left alone?

 

“SEHUN-AH! YOU BETTER BE DRESSED AND READY OR I’M DRAGGING YOU ACROSS THE CITY IN YOUR SLEEPWEAR IF I HAD TO!” Chanyeol’s voice boomed inside the apartment they shared, his voice a thousand times more annoying at 8:11AM on a Saturday. Saturdays are for sleeping in, making up for the missed rest they had because of a stressful week in Uni. But not if your roommate was Sehun’s hyung.

“Too early, hyung.” Sehun whined, pulling his pillow over his head so he could cover his ears. It was a losing battle, he knew, as Chanyeol would soon tickle him into submission in a minute. He would kick and giggle for a few seconds before finally giving in and pushing Chanyeol off the bed.

“Be ready in 30 minutes or I’m not feeding you!” Chanyeol grins, as if he had won (as he does, except he doesn’t know Sehun lets him win) before walking out the room and not even closing the door. No sooner then 5 minutes, Sehun will hear the obvious sound of a knife hitting the chopping board and he knows he’ll be fed.

Of course Sehun doesn’t take 30 minutes, he takes an hour. Of course Chanyeol still feeds him, the table prepared with the smell of kimchi fried rice, seaweed soup even though it’s neither of their birthdays, left-over grilled milk from last night and a cup of milk for each of them. They sit down on their chairs and start eating, long legs pressed against each other under the table as they talk about their plans for the day.

“Should we go to Apgujeong first or Myeongdong?” Chanyeol asks sipping on his seaweed soup as if he’s been deprived for days.

Sehun raised an eyebrow at his hyung, “Last time we went to Apgujeong we just got bored out of wits, hyung. Let’s just go to Myeongdong and hope it’s not too crowded then hit Hongdae before it gets dark?”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, “Oh right. We almost rolled all over the streets of Apgujeong last time. Thanks for reminding me, Sehun-ah.” he grabbed his phone and unlocked the screen, scrolling until he found what he was looking for before shoving the screen to Sehun’s face. “We have to find this.”

It was a gray sweater, not exactly Chanyeol’s type. “Sure, hyung. We’ll just have to actually  _ look  _ for clothes and not just buy everything you set your eyes on.” he still hasn’t worn all the shirts they bought the last time they went on a shopping spree.

When they’re done, dishes washed and everything in place, Chanyeol grabs the keys to their car and waits for Sehun out the door. They walk to the elevator side by side, laughing at Junmyeon hyung’s message about Kyungsoo hitting him.

 

In the midst of Chanyeol throwing every shirt he liked to Sehun to try on, Sehun had forgotten that Myeongdong was a popular place for people their age which means there’s a huge likelyhood of bumping to someone they know. It comes in the form of three girls from Sehun’s Advance Chemistry class, gossiping by the women’s section.

“Sehun sunbae still hasn’t dated anyone yet, huh? Since his last one left him?” One of the girls, a name Sehun can’t really remember at that moment, asked her two friends as she raised a skirt for her to inspect. “It’s been a few months already.”

“Well,” the other girl said, “Maybe after so many of his boyfriends leaving him he finally learned his lesson?”

“Please,” the third girl rolled her eyes as she looked through the dresses, “He’s been hanging around Chanyeol sunbae lately. Remember him? The drummer from the band that played during the Festival last month?”

The first girl paused her inspection on the skirt to give her friend a look. “Chanyeol sunbae and Sehun sunbae had been friends since High Schoo, you know. I went there with them and they’ve always been close so I don’t think Chanyeol sunbae counts as Sehun sunbae’s new potential boyfriend.”

Sehun didn’t get to hear the two girls’ reply because he felt a hand cove his ears. He didn’t need to turn around to know who’s behind him. Then one of those hands dropped to his wrist to pull him to the dressing room before being pushed inside and followed by another bulk of shirts.

“Try them all on, Sehunnie!” Chanyeol’s too cheerful voice floated through the closed curtain.

Sehun smiles to himself as he takes off his shirt.

 

Sehun does find the shirt that Chanyeol was looking for, but it turned out that it wasn’t for Chanyeol but for Sehun himself. Chanyeol looked so pleased when Sehun tried it on and it looked extremely good on him.

“Let’s buy it.” Chanyeol didn’t even wait for Sehun to agree before he was at the cashier, paying for it and then presenting Sehun. “Your gift.”

“You do such useless things, hyung.” Sehun rolls his eyes, but accepts the gift anyway. He knew saying no to Chanyeol will result in nothing but a sulky hyung and endless days of whining and complaining. Plus, the shirt  _ does  _ look good on him.

 

They eat steak, pasta and pizza in a restaurant in Myeongdong because they weren’t interested in eating at a cafe in Hongdae. Cramped in a small booth, their long legs entangled under the table with their shopping bags they eat their dinner.

“Are you okay, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol asked when Sehun blinked for the third time and asked Chanyeol what they were talking about. “You’ve been spacing out for the past few minutes and not fighting with me for the cheesiest part of the pizza.”

“Of course i am, hyung.” Sehun sniffed, pretending he was offended as he grabs the big slice from Chanyeol’s plate to put on his own. He smirks when Chanyeol tries to fight him off with his fork but failed. “Maybe I was just waiting for you to choose the better slice so I can steal it, hyung.”

Chanyeol looks at him then smiles and shakes his head without making a move to take back his slice. “Just eat, Sehunnie. We still have a long night ahead of us.” he reminds him as he cuts up his steak in bite sizes.

“Jongdae hyung’s singing tonight, right?” Sehun asked, knife wielding the steak as if he was tying to saw it off. When Chanyeol saw him, he smacked Sehun’s hands away and took the younger’s plate to replace it with his own already cut up one. “Oh. Thanks, hyung.”

“Better for me to take it than for you to injure yourself.” Chanyeol snorts.

They talk about Jongdae’s past performances and wonders of what he’ll sing that night, they talk about Junmyeon’s new text about Kyungsoo and Jongin leaving him, they talk about their shared classes and homeworks. They talk about everything and anything, about the stain on the table cloth to Chanyeol’s plans after graduating. But they don’t talk about what they heard.

 

Under the cafe’s dim lights and the too bright spotlight on the center stage, Sehun looks at his right and sees Chanyeol hooting when Jongdae steps up. Jongdae waves at the both of them and Sehun waves back just as enthusiastically.

“Wanna bet if Jongdae will waver on the second chorus?” Chanyeol nudges at him, that huge smile that showcases his perfect set of teeth almost blinding Sehun.

“You have no faith, hyung.” Sehun smirks as he takes out a crumpled 100,000 won bill. “Third chorus.”

Chanyeol’s laughter was loud, but it was drowned by the music starting and the claps of the people around them. He grabs the bill from Sehun’s hands, his skin warm against Sehun’s own. “Deal.”

Neither of them wins with Jongdae nailing the performance and comes down from the stage to hit the both of them, complaining about them betting against him. They both cackle on their seats, Chanyeol’s loud while Sehun’s giggling on his palm.

 

When he and Chanyeol finished washing up, Chanyeol currently inside the shower that Sehun just vacated a few minutes ago, Sehun bypasses his own room and heads directly to Chanyeol’s. The bed was warm and smelled strongly of Chanyeol’s body soap instead of his perfume.

Sehun settled on the comfy bed, grabbing the blanket to cover himself as he lies down on the pillow. His eyelids close on their own, falling asleep not even a minute later. He gets woken up with Chanyeol sliding to bed, settling behind him and the older boy’s arms wrapped around Sehun’s waist. Warm, comfortable and  _ just  _ right.

 

Oh Sehun wasn’t left behind. Sehun chose to let them go because who needs anyone else when he has Park Chanyeol in his life who had been there from the very start?

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a chanhun. i'm sorry it's un-beta'd, mine is busy and i need to find someone willing enough to read my junk


End file.
